1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a backlight unit, a display device, and a method of manufacturing the display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an improved display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat-panel display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, an organic electroluminescent light emitting display device, etc., is applied to various information processing devices, e.g., a television set, a monitor, a notebook, a mobile phone, etc., to display an image.
In recent years, a curved display device has been also developed with the flat-panel display device. The curved display device provides a curved display area, and thus provides a user with an image having an improved three-dimensional effect, a sense of immersion, and a presence of the image.